okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Funamusea.com
For the person sometimes mistakenly called Funamusea, see Deep-Sea Prisoner. Funamusea.com is the name of Deep-Sea Prisoner's website. It is hosted at http://funamusea.com. The site is used as a hub where Deep-Sea Prisoner posts their creative media, which includes: personal blogs, sketches, comics, artwork, and games. The website itself is divided into seven sections: Home, About, Stories, Characters, Sunahama, Other, and Item. Home The page that viewers of the site usually end up on first is the Home page. The Home page is where the majority of Deep-Sea Prisoner's blogs are posted, as well as updates concerning the development of their games, new releases of media, or merchandise. Links to important updates, merchandise purveyors, Twitter, and other crucial things can be found on the left side of the Home page. About For more on Deep-Sea Prisoner, see Deep-Sea Prisoner. The About section contains some minor details regarding the website itself, as well as Deep-Sea Prisoner. Contact information for Deep-Sea Prisoner can also be found, as well as some other links. According to the About section: * The site is a personal hobby site * The age rating of the website is 15+ (in Japanese standards) * The recommended browser for the site is Google Chrome * The site was started on April 21st, 2006 Stories The Stories section contains all of the stories Deep-Sea Prisoner has created, as well as upcoming stories. Stories in the Stories section are not the only stories Deep-Sea Prisoner has created(as Deep-Sea Prisoner has explored their created universe in comics located in the Sunahama section), but stories contained within the Stories section each have a dedicated page. On the first page of the Stories section, from top to bottom the order of stories goes as: * The Gray Garden * Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea * The Sun's Curse * Ice Scream * Poison Bugs * Garden Gray The * Obsolete Dream * Mogeko Castle * Kaiteitsusin(?) The second page of the Stories section contains upcoming stories. Once a story has been completed, it is moved to the first page, with the rest of the completed stories. Upcoming stories include: * Carnival Rhythm * ''General Hashasky's Great Adventure'' * ''The End of the Wonderland'' * The Great Sinner of the Dawn * The Glorious Sea Kingdom * Deep-Sea Story - The Star-Guided Boy-'' * ''Paradise Sunken Into Darkness * On the Sea Below the Sea * Tomorrow I Died * Reficul the Devil and Friends * Ivleeching * The Gray Garden (Definitive Edition/HD Remake) More information regarding Deep-Sea Prisoner's upcoming video games can be found here. Character The Character section contains all of the official portraits Deep-Sea Prisoner has drawn for their characters. Each character with an official portrait is assigned a character code. Not all characters have been given a character portrait(and in turn a character code); some characters lack official portraits and character codes, and some even lack names. Currently, there are 284 character portraits, with two hidden ones(Mogeko and Moge-ko) that can be discovered by clicking on Nataka Kurokawa's character portrait, and clicking on the button that navigates to the previous character portrait. Located towards the bottom of the Character section are two icons, one icon depicting Etihw playing with a Kcalb doll, the other depicting Kcalb playing with an Etihw doll. Clicking on the Etihw icon will navigate you to a random character portrait, while clicking on the Kcalb icon will navigate you to the second Character section page. The second page organizes most character portraits into sixteen categories, categories that are speculated to be species. The categories are denoted only by symbols, and as Deep-Sea Prisoner has released no statements in regards to their meanings, the symbols are up to interpretation by fans. Sunahama The Sunahama'' section is where the majority, if not all, of Deep-Sea Prisoner's sketches are posted. In the Sunahama section Deep-Sea Prisoner posts minor blogs, comics, as well as other miscellaneous media. Currently, the Sunahama is split up into 76 logs. The Other section contains the directory for Sunahama Logs. Other The ''Other section contains a number of things. Towards the top of the Others section are 16 of Deep-Sea Prisoner's highest quality art. In the middle of the section are many links to Deep-Sea Prisoner's media. The Sunahama log directory can be found, numbered from 1 to 76. Two links titled "JUNK" link to pages that contain Deep-Sea Prisoner's rough sketches. Two links titled "gyaku" (reversed, or opposite in Japanese) link to pages that contain Deep-Sea Prisoner's "genderbent" characters, or characters drawn in the style of their opposite gender. One link titled "neko" links to a page that contains drawings of characters if they were drawn as cats. Other links include links to Deep-Sea Prisoner's pixel art, past website headers, and mini comics. At the bottom of the Other section are links to stickers Deep-Sea Prisoner has designed, as well as free downloads of some of Deep-Sea Prisoner's media. Item The Item section is where Deep-Sea Prisoner displays their merchandise, which can be purchased online.